This invention relates to fishing with a bow and arrow.
It is well known to use a rod and fishing reel to fish. The line is unwound from the reel through an eyelet at the end of a fishing rod as the lure at the end of the line is cast into the water. The lure and fish if one is caught is retrieved by rewinding the line with the reel.
Another method of fishing is to use a bow and arrow whereby the fishing line from the reel is attached to the arrow and is shot toward a fish with the hopes of catching a fish. The line can then be retrieved by a conventional reel which is attached to the bow.